Perk
by snarechan
Summary: 2007 Movie Verse. Pre-movie, technically. Blackout and Bonecrusher are assigned to a rather unpleasant mission, but hey, it's not all bad...for one of them at least.


Perk

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Mock fond, implied Blackout/Bonecrusher.  
**Ratings**: T  
**Category(ies)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: Cursing?  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: (2007 Movie Verse) Pre-movie, technically. Blackout and Bonecrusher are assigned to a rather unpleasant mission, but hey, it's not _all_ bad...for one of them at least.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers; wish I did like everybody else. They should put TF in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Some days…Blackout really loved his job.

As of late, he hadn't been granted the opportunity to think such a thing, thanks to a little fact concerning Starscream taking charge in Megatron's absence and how he has seen fit to make the majority of the _real_Decepticon leader's most loyal followers miserable. Namely Blackout. If there was some vile, demeaning, or labor-intensive task to be done, the first one called was him; the second-turned-first in command seemed to keep them in reserve to spite the flier.

But what had started out as another unpromising mission had gradually begun to look up. Barricade had discovered a Decepticon signature on some pitiful excuse for a planet; even in space, it was easy to identify all the mud and other organic muck caking the exterior of it. Their temporary captain, in all his wisdom, dubbed the place_Swamp Planet_ and ordered Blackout – that whole spite thing coming to light again – and of all beings, Bonecrusher – probably because of their mutual hate – to head an expedition and see what they could discover.

Normally, Blackout would be understandably agitated with such a course of action, but the possibility of discovering Lord Megatron had him sucking up his pride and traveling with the contentious mech. This quickly revealed itself to be one of his most entertaining endeavors to date.

Opening up a private communications line to the brute, he spoke in the most neutral tone he could muster, which still came out sounding rather sickeningly sweet and mocking.

"Bonecrusher?"

Due in part to atmospheric interference and his traveling companion being well known for becoming incompressible when particularly hostile, only some garbled words were sent back, the few understandable ones much like colorful curses.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"_No_._ I am perfectly capable of proceeding without your damned assistance. Do not come near me._"

"Are you sure? I cannot help noticing that you seem to be…_stuck_."

A couple more garbled responses come shooting right back, it a fine mix of angry Cybertronian and gibberish. Were Blackout not currently residing in his flight mode in midair, he would be smiling. Idly, he hovered out of reach from the other, observing as he tried to walk through the mushy landscape, each stumbled footstep creating thick slurping noises.

"_I am not stuck. I am clearly making progress across this wretched wasteland. So back off._"

The other got his leg free just to have it slam back down a couple of inches forward, having apparently discovered a deep pocket and sinking down deep enough for the mud to come up to his knee joint. A tug or two later revealed that he was, at least now, not going anywhere.

"Progress? Why yes, I can see that…"

"_Chuckle now, cloudsniffer_," Bonecrusher snarled, reaching down with both hands to grab for the rooted appendage and hopefully wrench it free, "_because if you weren't being such a coward and flying out of reach, I would kil-!!_"

The threat went unfinished as the ground soldier lost his balance, falling face-first into the mess covering ninety-seven percent of this world.

"Heh, of course…Very well then; I will leave you to do your job. I can see the checkpoint from here anyway, so we are getting close."

It was only a partial lie. For a being that can simply travel and see over any obstacles, distance is of far smaller consequence than for someone who, say, cannot move across the ground.

"_Smug…exhaust-huffing…always…ergh…hate you…aaah!_"

Oh yes, Blackout was having a very good day.

-Fin-


End file.
